


Light My Fire

by Synonyma



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy trying his best, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dialogues are in English, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Max try to help him, Maybe I'll had a few more later, Period-Typical Racism, Violent dad
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synonyma/pseuds/Synonyma
Summary: En ce début d'année de 1985 Billy essai de réparer les pots cassés, mais les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles entre son père exigeant et un Steve qui ne veut rien savoir de lui.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent au génie des frères Duffer. Je pense que tout le monde le sait XD 
> 
> Notes: Harringrove me trotte en tête depuis longtemps et il y a tellement de bonnes idées qui ont déjà été exploitées que je me suis dit « mais bordel, qu’est-ce que je vais écrire ? ». L’idée n’est pas nouvelle, mais tant pis. J’ai écrit les dialogues en anglais parce que j’ai regardé la série en version originale et que… Je ne sais pas, je trouve que ça se prête mieux. En plus ça me fait pratiquer mon anglais écrit (je ne suis pas encore assez douée pour écrire les actions par contre pardonnez-moi, mais un jour ça viendra ! ).

Après les vacances de Noël, les étudiants retournaient à l’école en ce début d’année de 1985. Pour la plupart d’entre eux, c’était le moment idéal de commencer ce Nouvel An du bon pied. Les nouvelles résolutions allaient être respectées durant les premières semaines avant d’être finalement abandonnées. Billy Hargrove en avait pris qu’une seule : celle de respecter les exigences de son père et il tenait à la respecter jusqu’à la fin de l’année.

Il avait déjà entamé cette nouvelle résolution en conduisant Max à l’école dans sa Camaro. Il devait continuer à jouer au conducteur désigné s’il ne voulait pas s’attirer les foudres de son paternel une nouvelle fois. Il faisait ce qu’il pouvait afin d’entretenir une bonne relation avec sa demi-sœur. Il était loin d’avoir oublié lorsqu’elle l’avait violemment menacé d’un bâton de baseball clouté dans la maison Byers et il savait qu’elle pouvait lui rendre la vie difficile si elle le souhaitait. Il se contenait donc de la conduire où elle le voulait bien en ravalant sa rage d’être utilisé aux exigences de madame Maxine.

Une chanson du groupe Scorpions jouait à l’intérieur de la voiture et Billy écoutait distraitement les paroles de Klaus Meine. Il n’avait pas tellement envie de retourner à l’école après avoir passé près de deux semaines à ne rien faire à la maison. La seule bonne nouvelle était qu’il pouvait reprendre les matchs de basket organisés par le coach, mais le reste ne l’intéressait pas. Pas même les filles qui continueraient de le reluquer comme s’il était un mannequin tout droit sorti du magazine Vogue. Non la seule personne qui était digne d’intérêt était Steve Harrington.

Il ne l’avait pas revu depuis le début des vacances et une partie de lui avait hâte de le revoir. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C’était peut-être parce qu’Harrington allumait un feu en lui à chaque fois qu’il l’apercevait ou bien parce qu’il faisait tout pour l’impressionner lorsqu’il était près de lui. Ce n’était pas pour rien s’il se démenait durant les matchs de basket…

\- You should apologize to Steve for what you did to him, fit Max en brisant le silence entre eux.

\- What?

Il la regarda un instant en se demandant si la _shithead_ ne venait pas de lire dans ses pensées.

\- I said : you should apologize to Steve for what you did to him. He didn’t deserve it and he’s a good guy.

\- What makes you think I want to apologize to him?

\- Nothing. I just think that you could be friends if you weren’t such a dick.

Billy reporta ses yeux sur la route avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- You think that I want to be friends with _King_ Steve? He already has a bunch of babies to take care of.

Il se demandait franchement pourquoi Steve passait son temps avec ces gamins. Il continuait de traîner avec la sœur de Wheeler et le frère de Byers, mais Billy l’apercevait souvent avec la nouvelle bande d’amis de Max, ce qui était assez inusité. Il s’était toujours demandé ce qu’il foutait là avec les autres gamins dans la maison complètement folle de Byers. Une vraie famille de lunatiques.

\- What was he doing there anyway, huh? At Byers’s house? demanda Billy.

\- Watching us.

Billy savait qu’elle ne disait pas la vérité, mais il n’en fit rien. C’était à Harrington de répondre à ses questions.

Il aperçut l’école au loin et ses mains serrèrent le volant de la voiture. Faire des excuses à Steve était la meilleure chose à faire, mais il n’avait jamais été bon dans ce genre de situations. Il n’avait jamais aimé admettre qu’il avait tort.

Il se stationna avant de couper le moteur. Il aperçut Lucas dans le parking et il attrapa le poignet de Max avant qu’elle n’ait le temps d’ouvrir sa portière.

\- Be careful with that Sinclair’s kid. I don’t care if he’s your friend or boyfriend, but my dad does so… Just make sure that he doesn’t see you around him, ok?

\- Why?

\- Just do as I said, alright?

Max hocha la tête avant de se libérer de son emprise et de sortir de la voiture. Il l’observa tandis qu’elle courait à la rencontre de Lucas qui l’attendait tout sourire. Il les regardait encore tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient en direction de l’école. Si son père apprenait que Max avait dans son entourage quelqu’un de couleur, Billy allait se faire tuer. Il faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour « protéger » sa demi-sœur de ces « gens-là », mais il ne pouvait quand même pas gérer sa vie. Il n’était pas son père. Il n’était même pas son frère.

À quelques mètres de la Camaro, il aperçut Steve qui se dirigeait vers l’établissement scolaire avec les mains fourrées dans les poches de son manteau. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Billy tandis qu’il continuait de l’observer de l’intérieur de la voiture. Le _King_ n’avait pas changé d’un poil.

Billy sortit finalement de son véhicule en ignorant les filles qui gloussaient autour de lui. Il comptait faire des excuses à Harrington même si cela lui enlevait de la crédibilité. Il ne comptait pas devenir ami avec lui. Il voulait simplement être _gentil_ pour une fois.

Sauf que ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Billy avait attendu toute la journée avant d’avoir finalement droit à son entraînement de basket et de pouvoir mettre son plan en action. Mais avec Tommy constamment dans les parages, il n’avait pas pu faire autrement qu’agir comme un sale con. Il fit comme à son habitude : il bouscula Steve, le plaqua au sol et se moqua de lui et de ses médiocres performances. Au fond de lui, Billy s’en voulait, mais il ne souhaitait pas se montrer _faible_ devant les autres, surtout qu’il avait volé la place de Steve sur le trône de popularité. Dans les vestiaires, il avait voulu se reprendre, mais Tommy ne l’avait pas lâché d’une semelle ce qui avait rendu la tâche compliquée, voire impossible.

Il repartit chez lui avec une frustration au ventre, expliquant son excédant de vitesse. À ses côtés, Max ne s’en plaignit pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et dès qu’il ferma la porte derrière lui, Susan l’intercepta.

\- Hey guys! How was your day? demanda-t-elle d’une voix enjouée.

\- Fine mom, répondit Max sans grande conviction avant de s’éclipser au salon.

\- Did you have a nice training Billy?

\- It was alright, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Good. Can I ask you something…? You guys finished the milk this morning and I need it for tonight’s diner. Since your father will be home late and I don’t have the car can you…

\- Buy you milk. Yes Susan, I will.

Elle lui sourit avant de prendre son sac à main.

\- Thank you so much! Here’s a five. Buy yourself some candies with the rest.

Billy pouffa d’un rire sarcastique avant de prendre le billet de cinq dollars et d’ouvrir la porte d’entrée.

\- Buy myself some candies… marmona-t-il entre ses dents avant de refermer derrière lui.

Comme s’il était un putain de gamin. Mais quelle conne.

Il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre le volant en direction du marché le plus près. La noirceur planait déjà sur Hawkins et la route était déserte. Billy se laissa transporter par une chanson de Metallica lorsqu’il aperçut un véhicule immobile sous un lampadaire. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de ralentir doucement. Plus il s’approchait de la voiture et plus il se disait qu’il reconnaissait l’engin.

C’était la voiture de Steve.

Surpris de la trouver en bordure de route, il ralentit jusqu’à s’arrêter complètement à côté de l’autre véhicule. Il n’y avait personne à l’intérieur. Billy jeta quelques coups d’œil aux alentours, mais il ne vit personne. Il resta quelques secondes sur place comme s’il espérait voir Steve sortir de nulle part, mais rien ne se produisit. Il se remit en route en gardant les yeux ouverts. Environ deux kilomètres plus loin, il vit une ombre se détacher de l’obscurité. L’individu se tourna en entendant le bruit de la Camaro et Billy reconnut aussitôt Steve. Il ralentit une fois de plus tandis que l’autre avait arrêté de marcher. Il avança jusqu’à ses côtés avant d’immobiliser complètement le véhicule.

\- What are you doing here _amigo_? demanda Billy en abaissant la fenêtre du côté conducteur.

\- I don’t have any gas left, répondit Steve en s’abaissant à la hauteur de la vitre.

\- Want a ride?

Steve hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement ouvrir la portière et de prendre place aux côtés de Billy qui remonta la fenêtre.

\- Thanks, fit Steve.

Billy appuya sur la pédale de gaz d’une manière si abrupte que ses pneus crissèrent sur la route avant de se mettre finalement en marche.

Quelles étaient les chances qu’il rencontre Steve Harrington lors d’une commission pour sa belle-mère ?

C’était le moment ou jamais de lui faire ses excuses.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Steve le devança.

\- You were a real dick today man. I know that you’re better than me. Give me a break.

Les yeux de Billy s’agrandirent légèrement dans l’obscurité de la voiture, surpris d’entendre Steve dire une telle chose. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il se croyait meilleur que lui. Il croyait même qu’Harrington était un excellent joueur, mais qu’il manquait un peu de fermeté.

\- If you say so, fit-il avec une voix indifférente.

Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Steve qui restait bien droit dans son siège à fixer la route.

\- I’m sorry alright? fit Billy après quelques secondes de silence. About what happened at Byers house.

Pour toutes réponses, Steve haussa les épaules.

\- I don’t care.

Son manque de considération insulta Billy.

\- Really. That’s wait you say when someone apologies to you. That’s good stuff, Harrington.

\- I never asks for your apologies. You and I aren’t friends Billy. I just want you to give me a break, that’s all.

Billy eut un petit rire tandis que ses mains serraient le volant. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

\- I guess that’s why you spend your time with a bunch of kids. Because you can’t take care of your relationships with people of your own age. I guess that’s why that Wheeler girl dumped you.

\- I never asks for your opinion either, fit Steve d’une voix un peu plus grave.

Billy savait qu’il avait touché un point sensible et il en était satisfait.

\- What were you doing there anyway that night? At Byers house?

\- None of your business.

\- Max told me you were babysitting them. What a great job for a _King_ like you Harrington!

\- Aren’t you always looking after Max, Billy? I think that’s babysitting too.

Billy serra les dents en appuyant un peu plus sur l’accélérateur. Steve venait lui aussi de toucher un point sensible.

\- I’m not doing this on purpose. My father just doesn’t understand that everything in this shitty city is nothing like in California. Nothing happens here.

\- You could be surprised, fit Steve avec une certaine exclamation.

\- Really? Well tell me then! Keep me up with the news! From what does she needs your protection?

\- Mostly you Billy.

Sans avertissement, Billy appuya brutalement sur la pédale de frein arrêtant aussitôt la voiture dans un choc. Leurs corps eurent une secousse vers l’avant et Steve du placer ses mains devant lui afin d’éviter que sa tête ne se frappe contre le coffre à gants.

\- Are you crazy?! s’écria-t-il en se retourna vers Billy. You want to kill me or what?

-Right, cause now I’m a fucking killer, fit Billy dont les yeux restaient fixés sur la route.

Il tourna la tête vers Steve qui le regardait avec colère.

\- Get out of the car Harrington. You will walk the rest of your run.

\- Wh-

\- Get out of my fucking car. Now!

Steve déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité avant d’ouvrir la portière.

\- You’re batshit crazy man, fit-il avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

Sans plus attendre, Billy appuya de nouveau sur l’accélérateur en faisant une nouvelle fois crisser ses pneus sur l’asphalte. Il posa les yeux dans son rétroviseur afin de voir le corps de Steve rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu’il s’éloignait de lui. Il frappa sur son volant d’une manière enragée tandis que des larmes tombaient sur ses joues.

Il n’avait pas accepté le fait qu’on lui reproche d’être mauvais avec Max. Il n’était pas un ange, mais il prenait sur lui pour essayer d’être meilleur. Pour que son père soit fier de lui et cesse d’être méchant avec lui. Il avait l’impression que ses efforts ne seraient jamais suffisants et Steve venait de le lui prouver en rejetant complètement les excuses qu’il lui avait faites. Peut-être qu’il s’était mal exprimé, peut-être qu’il aurait dû y aller plus doucement, mais Billy n’était pas habile avec les relations. Sauf que lui n’allait pas traîner avec des gamins à défaut d’avoir des amis.

Billy se calma avant d’entrer dans le supermarché. Il acheta le lait de Susan avant de remonter à bord de la voiture. Puis, il opta pour une autre route afin de rentrer chez lui. Il n’avait pas envie de recroiser Steve encore.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il déposa le lait et le reste de la monnaie sur le comptoir avant d’aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il s’alluma une cigarette en observant son reflet dans le miroir. La confiance qu’il avait eue autrefois s’était évaporée. Il avait l’impression d’être devenu qu’une ombre de lui-même et il ignorait quoi faire pour remédier à cela.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

Le lendemain, Billy conduisit une fois de plus Max à l’école au volant de sa voiture. C’était le silence complet à bord. Pour une fois, aucune musique ne jouait dans la stéréo. Il ne cessait de penser à l’étrange conversation qu’il avait eue avec Steve la veille et à la manière dont leur échange s’était terminé. Il avait probablement réagi trop vite, mais il n’avait pu s’empêcher de le foutre en dehors du véhicule. Il s’était senti attaqué et blessé par les propos d’Harrington et il n’avait pu faire autrement que de s’en débarrasser avant de commettre une autre connerie. Il en avait déjà trop fait et il avait envie d’être un peu plus civilisé avec les autres.

Lorsqu’ils furent arrivés dans le stationnement de l’école, Billy coupa le moteur.

\- Don’t wait for me after school, fit Max. I’m gonna go to the arcade with my friends and Will’s big brother will bring me home after.

Billy poussa un petit soupir avant de tourner la tête vers Max.

\- What did I tell you about that Sinclair’s kid?

\- I know but I’ll be careful I promise.

Billy plongea les yeux dans ceux de sa demi-sœur. Il ignorait si elle disait la vérité, mais il espérait qu’elle respecterait au moins sa promesse. Il n’avait pas envie de confronter son père à ce sujet parce qu’il savait que ça le mettrait hors de lui.

\- Alright. Go.

\- See ya, fit Max avant de sortir du véhicule et d’aller retrouver Lucas quelques mètres plus loin.

Billy poussa un soupir avant de sortir une cigarette de son coffre à gants et de l’allumer. Il aspira une bouffée de nicotine avant de se caler complètement au fond de son banc tout en réfléchissant. Il avait vraiment envie de faire la paix avec Steve, sauf qu’il ignorait comment s’y prendre. Visiblement le _King_ ne l’appréciait pas et il avait toutes les raisons sur monde. Si Max ne l’avait pas arrêté le soir où il l’avait surpris chez les Byers, il aurait très bien pu le tuer. Désormais il comptait bien faire les choses, mais tout semblait se mettre à travers de sa route.

Il resta quelques secondes de plus à bord de la Camaro avant de finalement en sortir. Il eut le temps de faire quelques pas en direction de l’école lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un l’interpeller.

\- Billy! Wait!

Il se retourna lentement pour voir Steve qui courait dans sa direction. Billy s’arrêta sur place avant de prendre une autre bouffée de cigarette. Lorsque l’autre parvient à le rejoindre, il eut un petit sourire.

\- What do you want _princess_? demanda-t-il d’un air détaché en recrachant sa bouffée de nicotine au visage de Steve.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux d’un geste désespéré en attendant que la fumée se dissipe avant de regarder Billy de nouveau.

\- I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what a told you yesterday. I shouldn’t have say that.

\- Said what?

\- You know what.

Billy observa Steve durant quelques instants alors qu’il restait stoïque en face de lui. Il appréciait son geste, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de lui laisser savoir.

\- Ok. So we’re good then.

Billy lui tourna le dos avant de poursuivre sa route en direction de l’école. Steve se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

\- Did you get your gas?

\- It took me a while, but yeah. Somebody at the gas station gave me a ride back so I saved a few miles.

\- Everything for _King_ Steve, fit Billy d’une voix moqueuse.

\- Ah shut up already, rétorqua Steve avant de le pousser légèrement.

\- I’m still searching for your crown, you know? Is it pink with fake littles diamonds on it? Cause if so, I think I saw one at the dollar’s store…

\- Come on man, you know that I’m manlier than that.

\- Hum that’s not what I discovered when I saw you with your purple boxer.

Steve secoua légèrement la tête avant de pousser Billy de nouveau.

\- You should stop looking at my underwear when we are in the locker room.

\- Right. Cause you’re not looking at mine? Everyone is looking at everyone’s underwear. That’s a common law in the locker room.

Steve haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Billy aspira une dernière fois sur son mégot avant de le jeter au sol tout près de l’entrée principale de l’école. Il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent à l’intérieur de l’établissement scolaire. Steve lui fit un signe de main avant de partir de son côté afin d’aller retrouver son casier respectif. Billy jeta un dernier regard à Steve avant de le voir disparaître au détour d’un corridor. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant de se retrouver face à son propre casier. Un sourire illuminait son visage tandis qu’il s’attaquait à la combinaison de son cadenas. Il ignorait ce que l’avenir lui réservait concernant sa relation avec Harrington, mais il continuait de croître dans son estime. Il était définitivement le bon garçon, celui qu’on ne pouvait pas vraiment détester même si on le voulait.

Billy voulut le saluer lorsqu’il entra dans la classe, mais Tommy freina aussitôt ses ardeurs en lui faisant signe de venir s’asseoir à côté de lui. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Steve avant de prendre place à côté de l’autre sangsue.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas du reste de la journée même si encore une fois, Billy voulut le saluer lorsqu’il le croisa à la cafétéria durant l’heure du dîner. Puisqu’il était en compagnie de son ex-petite amie, il n’avait pas osé faire quoi que ce soit. Il s’était simplement contenté de passer à côté de lui sans même lui accorder un regard.

Lorsque la journée d’école fut terminée, Billy décida de parcourir les différentes routes de Hawkins pour le plaisir. Cette fois-ci, c’était le groupe Led Zepplin qui l’accompagnait dans son besoin d’évasion tandis que les différents décors de la petite ville défilaient sur son passage. Au bout d’une heure, il rentra seul chez lui, laissant le soin au grand frère Byers de ramener Max à la maison. Il remarqua que la voiture de son père était stationnée dans l’entrée et Billy poussa un petit soupir. Il savait que son paternel allait sûrement lui demander pourquoi il arrivait si tard et pourquoi Max n’était pas avec lui, mais il était certain de pouvoir trouver un terrain d’entente avec lui.

Lorsqu’il fit son entrée dans la demeure familiale, il trouva son père qui était installé à la table de la cuisine comme s’il l’attendait.

\- Hey dad, fit Billy d’une voix calme.

Son père ne broncha pas. Billy savait parfaitement ce qui l’attendait.

C’était probablement la raison pour laquelle il restait sur le pas de la porte et qu’il refusait d’aller plus loin.

\- Come here, ordonna son père d’une voix grave. Sit.

\- I have some homework to do, can we-

\- I said: sit.

Billy prit une inspiration avant de franchir les pas qui le séparaient de la table. Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait à l’opposé d’où était installé son père avant de s’asseoir.

\- Where’s your sister?

\- At the arcade, répondit aussitôt Billy.

\- Who gave her the authorisation to go there after school?

\- I thought that Susan-

\- You know that she’s not supposed to go anywhere on school’s night.

Ses yeux perçants et menaçants scrutaient Billy qui avait l’impression de se renfoncer sur sa chaise. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite alors que ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse. Il savait qu’il était en faute et il ignorait comment il ferait pour s’en sortir. Il n’avait pas réfléchi au fait que Max devait avoir l’autorisation de Susan pour sortir après les classes. Il croyait qu’elle avait obtenu la permission de sa mère lorsqu’elle lui avait annoncé son escapade aux arcades. Il n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu’elle avait pris cette décision de son plein gré sans avoir d’abord demandé. Maintenant, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions.

\- Who gave her the autorisation? répéta son père en pesant chacun de ses mots.

Billy savait qu’il voulait entendre la réponse même s’il la connaissait déjà. C’était son moyen de torture préféré. Il savait à quel point Neil aimait le piéger.

\- Answer me! s’écria son paternel.

\- No one!

Billy lui jeta un regard plein de défi en dépit de la peur qui grandissait en lui. Il avait envie de s’enfuir dans sa chambre, mais il resta cloué sur place alors qu’il lisait la colère sur les traits de son père.

\- Explain me this Billy. How come you let her go to the arcade without any approval?

\- This is a misunderstanding. I was sure that Susan knows about it, otherwise I would have never let her go.

\- Did you ask questions?

Encore une fois, Billy garda le silence. Il détestait lorsque son père le plaçait dans cette position de soumission. Il n’y avait aucune échappatoire possible.

\- No, of course not because you’re a bad guardian. And a bad son. You disobeyed me again. Do you remember when I ask you to check on your little sister?

\- What do you mean? demanda Billy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Son père prit une grande inspiration et les doigts de Billy agrippèrent les rebords de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il savait que la vague de colère déferlerait tôt ou tard sur lui et il ignorait qu’elle allait être son ampleur. Plus la conversation avançait et plus il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de seconde avant que son père ne se jette sur lui.

\- I saw Maxine walking in the city, probably heading for the arcades. And do you know what I saw too?

Le cœur de Billy doubla de vitesse alors qu’il savait parfaitement de quoi son père parlait.

\- I saw her with a bunch of boys, poursuivit son père.

Les doigts de Billy étaient si crispés contre le bois qu’il en avait mal. Pourtant, il demeurait parfaitement calme face à son père en dépit de la position délicate dans laquelle il était placé.

\- By the look on your face, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, isn’t that right Billy?

\- Lucas is just-

\- Oh so you know the name of that little shit now?

Son père frappa la table d’un violent coup de poing et Billy sursauta sur sa chaise. La seconde d’ensuite, l’homme se trouvait à ses côtés et il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Billy eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers lui lorsqu’il sentit une puissante poigne derrière son crâne. L’instant d’après, le côté gauche de son visage heurta brutalement la table, déclenchant aussitôt une vive douleur dans sa pommette. Sous la pression que la main de son père exerçait toujours sur sa tête, Billy ne broncha pas, mais la peur le dévorait.

\- You know how much I hate these people, right Billy? murmura son père dans son oreille.

\- Yes sir, répondit Billy d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- So how come you let your little sister around a little shit like him?

\- I told her to stay away from him, I even ask him to leave her alone…

\- Sounds like it’s not enough. You need to have more discipline Billy. Show her who’s the boss. Cause the next time I catch her with that negro, I will break your arm. Do you understand?

La main força davantage contre son crâne et sa joue se retrouva totalement écrasée contre la surface plane. Billy ferma les yeux une seconde et des larmes coulèrent aussitôt.

\- I didn’t hear you Billy.

\- Yes sir. I understand.

La main libéra sa tête, mais Billy ne bougea pas d’un poil de peur de recevoir un autre coup. Il attendit plutôt que son père s’éloigne avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu’il entendit une porte s’ouvrit et se refermer, il releva lentement la tête tout en tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. Il quitta la cuisine rapidement avant de s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Son premier réflexe fut d’observer son reflet afin de voir l’étendue des dégâts. Pour le moment, il n’avait qu’une coupure sur sa pommette rougie par la violence du coup, mais il se doutait qu’un hématome allait probablement faire sa sortie durant la nuit.

Un tas d’émotions contradictoires affluaient en lui tandis qu’il se couchait sur son lit. La peur commençait à se dissiper tranquillement, laissant place à une certaine colère contre Max. Il l’avait pourtant averti de faire attention, mais elle n’avait pas pris ses mots au sérieux et maintenant, il risquait gros. Il ignorait ce qu’il devait faire pour lui faire comprendre que sa relation avec Lucas amenait de lourdes conséquences. Il avait déjà essayé les menaces, mais elle était parvenue à lui montrer que cela ne l’atteignait plus.

Il décida de rester enfermé dans sa chambre afin d’éviter de croiser de nouveau son père. Il sauta le repas du soir. Il préférait mourir de faim plutôt que de subir une seconde fois la colère paternelle dans la même journée.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve n'était pas très présent dans ce chapitre, mais il le sera dans les prochains promis ! :) N'hésitez surtout pas à me pointer mes erreurs anglaises si vous en voyez !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est parti pour un autre chapitre ! Enjoy :)

Ce matin-là, la levée du corps fut difficile pour Billy qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il du éteindre l’alarme de son réveille-matin trois fois avant de finalement entreprendre de pousser les draps qui le couvraient encore. Il s’assit sur son matelas en tâtant légèrement du bout des doigts sa joue gauche encore endolorie du coup de la veille. Il grimaça à cette douloureuse sensation avant de finalement se lever. Il attrapa les premiers vêtements qu’il aperçut dans sa garde-robe avant d’observer son reflet dans le miroir. Un hématome de la taille d’une prune trônait fièrement sur sa pommette gauche. En son centre, la coupure était toujours là, plus rouge que jamais et offrant un contraste étrange. Ça prendrait sûrement une semaine avant de guérir complètement et Billy poussa un soupir face à cette constatation.

Il décida de sauter l’étape de sa douche matinale, de peur de croiser son père qui se préparait pour aller travailler. Il entendait d’ailleurs sa « nouvelle famille » s’activer et discuter de l’autre côté de sa porte de chambre. Il s’empara de sa bouteille de parfum avant de s’asperger généreusement la peau histoire de camoufler l’odeur persistante de cigarette qui lui collait à l’épiderme. Il tenta de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux en les aspergeant légèrement de fixatif et en replaçant ses bouclettes naturelles. Il s’habilla avant de se jeter un nouveau coup d’œil au miroir. Il avait l’air pas trop mal. Billy prépara ensuite ses affaires pour la journée en mettant tout dans un sac. Il fourra un paquet de cigarettes et son Zippo dans la poche avant de son manteau en jean et ouvrit finalement la porte de sa chambre.

Tout était désert autour de lui. Susan et son père devaient être dans leur chambre et peut-être que Max était au salon en train de manger son petit-déjeuner. Il profita de leur absence pour faire un petit détour par le garde-manger et il extirpa une tranche de pain qu’il beurra de confiture avant d’abandonner le tout sur le comptoir. Il dévora son maigre repas de quelques bouchées avant de sortir de la maison.

Il attendit Max à l’intérieur de la Camaro en essayant de garder son sang-froid. S’il était défiguré c’était en partie de sa faute et il fallait absolument qu’elle cesse d’être amie avec Lucas s’il souhaitait que son père lui foute la paix une fois pour toutes.

Lorsqu’elle prit finalement place du côté passager quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- What happened to your face? demanda-t-elle en fermant la portière d’un coup sec. You got in a fight with Steve again?

Billy poussa un soupir en guise de réponse avant de mettre le moteur en marche. Il appuya brusquement sur l’accélérateur afin de sortir de l’entrée pavée et de prendre la route qui allait les conduire à l’école.

\- You have to stop seeing Lucas, fit-il après quelques secondes de silence. I mean it.

\- You only told me to be careful, répliqua Max avec prudence.

\- Yeah and it doesn’t work so you have to stop seeing him, ok? Otherwise I’m just good as dead.

\- But I don’t understand…

\- Did you ask your mom for yesterday? For the arcade?

Du coin de l’œil, il la vit se caler sur son siège et il sut aussitôt qu’elle n’avait pas demandé la permission. Il sentit une certaine colère monter en lui et sous l’impulsion, il frappa son volant de la paume de la main, faisant sursauter sa demi-sœur.

\- Jesus Max! Are you fucking stupid or what?!

\- I didn’t ask because I knew that I was gonna be at home before she gets back from work!

\- Well did you think about the possibility that my father was gonna be there and wait for us?

Elle ne répondit pas et il frappa une seconde fois son volant dans un geste rageur.

\- No more arcade after school, you get it? There’s no fucking way I’m gonna get yelled at again for your little secrets!

Il avait pointé un index accusateur dans sa direction en hurlant ses dernières paroles. Il fallait qu’elle grandisse et qu’elle comprenne qu’ils étaient désormais une famille et que son nouveau rôle de grand frère incluait plus de responsabilités des deux côtés. Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se plier aux différentes exigences imposées par Susan et son père.

\- Your mom doesn’t want you to go out on school nights, so I’m gonna keep you like a fucking nun all of the time! That includes your little boyfriend. From now on, you won’t see him.

\- Lucas has nothing to do with the fact that I misinformed you, I don’t get why-

\- My father saw you with him Max. I told you to be careful, but you decided to act like a fucking child. So that’s your consequence: no more arcade and no more Lucas. Deal with that.

Il l’entendit pousser un soupir, mais il n’en fit aucun cas. Il se foutait bien de comment elle pouvait se sentir. Il ne faisait que penser à la scène qu’il avait eue avec son père la veille et au fait qu’elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus dramatique. Il avait été chanceux malgré tout, mais il ne tenait pas à renouveler l’expérience. Surtout pas à cause de Max. Il en avait marre qu’elle soit la principale cause de toutes les mésententes qu’il avait avec son paternel. Elle n’était pas sa sœur, elle n’était même pas de son sang alors à quoi bon mériter tous ces coups pour elle ?

Il tentait de se calmer un peu malgré la colère qui continuait de le ronger. Il n’allait certainement pas laisser cet incident lui gâcher la journée. C’était ce qu’il pensait jusqu’à ce qu’elle ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

\- Your face… Your father did that to you? Because of me…?

Sa mâchoire se serra d’irritation et il sentit aussitôt une douleur perçante dans sa pommette gauche. Il garda le silence face à la question, refusant ainsi d’admettre qu’il avait souffert à cause d’elle.

\- I’m sorry Billy I never thought that-

\- You never think Max, that’s the problem.

Sa voix s’était calmée, mais il ressentait toujours ce feu brûlant au fond de sa gorge. Il appréciait ses excuses, mais c’était trop tard : le mal était déjà fait. Il espérait seulement qu’elle préviendrait les prochaines fois en suivant les conseils (ordres) qu’il venait de lui dire.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Lorsqu’il coupa le moteur dans le stationnement de l’école, il sentit les yeux de Max se poser sur lui. Il lui jeta un coup d’œil pour constater qu’elle avait une certaine culpabilité peinte sur ses traits enfantins. Il fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension alors qu’il se demandait pourquoi elle ressentait une soudaine pitié.

\- Really Billy, I-

\- Get the fuck out, fit-il d’une voix rauque.

Elle resta stoïque quelques secondes avant d’attraper son sac et de sortir du véhicule. Il ne voulait pas attirer sa sympathie et encore moins sa pitié. Il préférait qu’elle continue de le craindre, même si c’était de moins en moins le cas. Plus elle vieillissait et plus elle prenait en assurance et c’était quelque chose qui le rendait jaloux. Elle avait été capable de lui tenir tête dans un moment de folie pure et intérieurement, il souhaitait être capable de faire la même chose avec son père. Il ignorait s’il parviendrait à le confronter un jour. Pour le moment il continuait d’être cette victime faible et tétanisée par l’autorité paternelle.

En se dirigeant vers son casier comme il en avait l’habitude chaque matin, il vit Max discuter avec Steve. Billy s’était aussitôt arrêté en plein milieu du corridor en les observant d’un air suspicieux. Il n’oubliait pas que le _King_ était devenu amis avec des gamins, mais après la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir avec Max, il avait peur d’une seule chose : qu’elle dévoile à Harrington les problèmes qu’il avait avec son paternel. Si ça se trouvait, leur discussion ne tournait pas autour de ce sujet houleux, mais Billy ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser. Steve regardait Max avec intérêt et sérieux, hochant parfois la tête, ouvrant d’autre fois la bouche afin de donner la réplique. Ils n’étaient visiblement pas en train de se raconter des blagues ou de parler de la météo.

Billy continuait de les observer parmi la foule de jeunes étudiants qui s’activaient autour de lui. Il restait parfaitement immobile au milieu de cette agitation, concentré sur le duo qui continuait de discuter tranquillement. Lorsque les yeux d’Harrington se posèrent sur Billy et que Max tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui venait de capter l’attention de son interlocuteur, il bougea enfin, continuant son chemin en empruntant le corridor à sa droite afin de se diriger vers son propre casier. Il tâcha de penser à autre chose qu’à ce qu’il venait de voir.

Durant les cours, Billy ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil à Steve qui l’ignorait complètement. Son manque de réaction le rassurait quelque part puisque cela prouvait que Max n’avait rien révélé à propos de lui ou de son père. Ils n’étaient pas en train de parler de lui. Point final.

Le dernier cours de la journée fût gym. Un match amical de volleyball fut organisé par le professeur et même s’il ne s’agissait pas du sport préféré de Billy, il puisa dans toutes ses forces afin d’offrir le meilleur de lui-même face à l’équipe adverse. Si Steve ne l’avait pas regardé de la journée, il remarqua qu’Harrington ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d’œil de l’autre côté du filet. Il tenta de l’ignorer en se concentrant sur le ballon qui allait et venait au-dessus du filet qui séparait une partie du gymnase en deux. Après le cours, le professeur donna congé à ses élèves qui se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Billy s’engouffra dans celui des garçons avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés de sueur et de filer sous la douche. Tommy vient le rejoindre rapidement.

\- I’ve got the house tonight. Wanna come? demanda-t-il à Billy avec un sourire en coin.

Billy lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Yeah. That could be nice. You got beer?

\- I got a lot of stuff, répondit Tommy avec un clin d’œil.

\- My man.

En réalité il n’avait pas tellement envie d’aller chez Tommy, mais toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour éviter son père.

\- You wanna eat with me too? demanda Tommy en prenant un pain de savon. We could order a pizza.

\- Nah I have to drop the little shit at home and eat with the family. That’s the rule. But I could come after.

\- Nice. We’re so gonna get wasted!

Tommy eut un rire et Billy l’accompagna dans sa rigolade. Perdre le nord n’était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée non plus après tout. Les substances illicites étaient le meilleur moyen pour oublier ses problèmes.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu’à ce que Tommy l’abandonne seul sous le jet d’eau. Billy profita un peu plus de l’eau chaude avant de finalement sortir à son tour. Il se rendit à son casier avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Les vestiaires étaient presque déserts. La seule personne qui n’avait toujours pas quitté était Steve qui était assis sur un banc non loin des casiers. Billy l’ignora lorsque l’autre se leva, tâchant plutôt de prendre les vêtements propres qui l’attendaient dans son sac de sport.

\- Hey Billy, fit Steve avant de s’arrêter à ses côtés.

Billy ramassa son t-shirt avant de l’enfiler et de finalement prêter attention à Harrington.

\- What can I do for you _amigo_? demanda Billy en se tournant vers l’autre.

\- I just wanted to… Give you this.

Steve lui tendit un bout de papier qui attira aussitôt l’attention de Billy. Il regarda la note d’un air perplexe avant de relever les yeux vers le _King_.

\- What the fuck is that?

\- Just… Take it, alright?

D’un geste vif, il attrapa la feuille pliée que Steve tenait entre ses mains avant de l’ouvrir et d’en voir son contenu. Tout en haut de la page il y avait un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu’une adresse. Aussitôt, Billy pouffa d’un rire moqueur.

\- Are you trying to give me a date pretty boy? fit-il en léchant sa lèvre supérieure d’une manière aguichante afin de rendre Steve mal à l’aise.

Harrington resta de marbre face à la réplique de Billy.

\- Who did that to you? fit Steve en désignant l’hématome d’un mouvement de tête.

\- Well certainly not you. You punch like a girl and-

\- I know what bad parenting is, coupa Steve. My dad never hit me, but he stills an asshole.

\- What the fuck Harrington? s’exclama Billy d’une voix un peu trop forte.

L’heure n’était plus à la rigolade.

Ils avaient définitivement parlé de lui. Comment Steve l’aurait su autrement ?

\- The little shit… What did she told you?

\- She told me enough to make me concern. Look you do what you want, but if you ever need someone to talk to or if you need help in any way, you got my informations. You can call or come at my house anytime you want, I really don’t mind.

\- Well I do, siffla Billy entre ses dents en agrippant Steve par le col de son chandail.

D’un air menaçant, il avança son visage près de celui d’Harrington tandis qu’une rage sans nom coulait dans ses veines. Ses doigts serraient fermement le tissu du vêtement de Steve qui ne bronchait pas devant la colère qui émanait soudainement de Billy.

\- I don’t know what the little shit told you exactly, but this is none of your business Harrington. I don’t need your fucking help, your fucking concern or your fucking pity so you can fucking fuck yourself.

Ses yeux bleus étaient ancrés dans ceux de Steve qui demeurait calme.

\- Stay out of my life. I don’t need you or anybody else. The next time you dare to humiliate me like this, I’m gonna kick to teeth so hard that you’re gonna have to reach them on the floor. Do you understand?

Steve n’avait toujours aucune réaction malgré la menace que Billy venait de lui cracher au visage. Il attendit quelques secondes durant lesquelles il continua de regarder Harrington avec intensité avant de finalement le relâcher.

\- Get out of my face Harrington. And keep your fucking paper with you.

D’un geste vif, il chiffonna la feuille de papier avant de la lancer directement sur le nez de Steve qui cligna des yeux par réflexe. Puis, le _King_ tourna lentement les talons avant d’abandonner définitivement Billy dans les vestiaires. Dès qu’il fut seul, il frappa le casier le plus près dès de lui d’un poing rageur. Il claqua la porte de son propre casier dans un geste de colère même s’il n’avait pas terminé de s’habiller.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Il n’aimait pas qu’on le prenne en pitié et il aimait encore moins la charité des autres. Il avait été habitué à ravaler ses problèmes et à les surmonter seul tout en les cachant aux autres. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de se faire poser des questions sur les différentes blessures que lui avait infligées son père, mais il avait toujours répondu des conneries et ça l’avait toujours sorti de l’embarras. Jusqu’à présent, personne n’avait réellement su d’où provenaient ces hématomes et ces coupures qui semblaient sortir de nulle part. Maintenant qu’Harrington le savait, Billy se sentait jugé et faible.

Tout ça, c’était à cause de Max.

Il poussa un soupir d’agacement avant d’ouvrir de nouveau la porte de son casier d’un geste brusque. Il termina de s’habiller et il baissa les yeux vers la boule de papier qui était restée au sol. Il l’observa durant quelques secondes avant de l’attraper du bout des doigts et de la mettre dans la poche avant de son jean. Il ignorait pourquoi il désirait garder les informations de Steve Harrington, mais il se disait que ça pouvait être utile en cas d’une vengeance ultime. Il pourrait toujours lui faire des blagues téléphoniques ou encore aller balancer une douzaine d’œufs aux fenêtres de sa maison. Billy ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter les vestiaires à son tour.

Il se rendit d’un pas rapide dans le stationnement où il trouva Max qui l’attendait tout près de la Camaro en compagnie de Lucas.

\- Fucking little bitch… murmura-t-il entre ses dents alors qu’il s’avançait dans leur direction à la manière d’un prédateur.

Il était exaspéré par le comportement de Max.

Il en avait terminé de jouer les _gentils_.

\- What the fuck did I tell you?! s’écria-t-il à l’adresse de Lucas.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais Billy les ignora tandis qu’il continuait de s’approcher des enfants qui restaient immobiles à côté de la voiture. Il vit Max faire un signe à Lucas qui se mit aussitôt en marche dans l’autre direction.

\- That’s it! Don’t come near her ever again, you hear me? continua de crier Billy au garçon qui s’éloignait de plus en plus en jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule.

\- What is your problem? demanda Max d’un ton énervé.

Billy ignora sa question et il sortit les clés de la voiture d’un geste rageur en adressant un regard meurtrier à sa demi-sœur. Il déverrouilla rapidement sa portière avant de s’engouffrer à l’intérieur de l’habitacle et il s’empressa de débarrer la portière du côté passager. Max prit place à ses côtés et la seconde d’ensuite, la Camaro s’élançait à travers le stationnement dans une vitesse dangereuse. Billy manqua d’écraser quelques étudiants sur son passage, mais il n’eut aucun remords tant il était en colère. Il se sentait bouillant à l’intérieur et il ignorait ce qui le retenait de frapper Max pour toutes les sottises qu’elle avait faites.

C’était sans doute parce qu’il avait un bon côté tout au fond de son être.

\- I was with Lucas because I know your dad won’t see us at school, fit Max après quelques minutes de silence alors qu’ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. I told him that we can’t be together in the streets and I think he understands.

Billy poussa un soupir d’irritation avant de s’arrêter abruptement en bordure de la route. Tout comme Harrington l’avait fait presque deux jours auparavant, Max eut le réflexe de placer ses mains en face d’elle afin d’éviter une collision avec le coffre à gants. Avant même qu’elle eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Billy agrippa son manteau de la même manière qu’il avait agrippé Steve plus tôt.

\- Now you listen to me little shit, gronda-t-il. The next time I see you with him, I’m gonna break him. I don’t fucking care where you are: I told you not to see him and that include when you’re at school, do you understand?

Les yeux de Max étaient grands ouverts et bien ronds. Elle semblait complètement terrorisée par Billy et une partie de lui en était satisfaite. Il n’avait pas d’autres choix que d’agir en brute pour lui faire comprendre toute la gravité de la situation. Elle devait arrêter de penser simplement à elle.

\- Another thing : what happen in the family stays in the family you got that? The next time you go to Steve Harrington to told him about our problems, there’s gonna be consequences. No one has to know what’s going on in our house. This is private, and it only concerns us, not some strangers, alright?

Elle hocha lentement la tête et Billy la regarda encore dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de finalement lui rendre sa liberté. Il inséra la première cassette qui lui tomba sous la main dans la stéréo avant de mettre le volume à son plus haut. Bientôt, les premiers riffs de _Crazy Train_ d’Ozzy Osbourne se firent entendre et Billy appuya de nouveau sur l’accélérateur d’une manière exagérée. Le reste du retour à la maison se fit en silence, sauf pour le prince des ténèbres qui cracha ses paroles dans le petit habitacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faites moi signe pour les erreurs en anglais :) Et oui je sais, pas beaucoup de Steve encore une fois, mais ça s'en vient je le promets !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre après un petit moment d'absence ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez :)

Lorsqu’ils furent arrivés à la maison, Billy s’empressa d’aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre afin de se calmer un peu avant le souper. Si son père le voyait dans un tel état de frustration, il allait lui poser des questions auxquelles il n’avait pas envie de répondre. Il envisagea de jeter un coup d’œil à ses devoirs même si le cœur n’y était pas vraiment. Il avait besoin vital de se changer les idées afin d’oublier la scène qu’il avait vécu dans les vestiaires moins d’une heure auparavant avec Steve. À cette pensée, il extirpa la boule de papier de la poche de son jean et la lança dans un coin de sa chambre avant de se mettre plus sérieusement à ses devoirs.

Plus tard, il mangea le repas du soir en compagnie de Susan, Max et son père. Billy évita soigneusement de regarder ce dernier afin de ne pas attirer son attention. Il avait mal à sa joue gauche chaque fois qu’il mastiquait le steak préparé par Susan, lui rappelant sans cesse leur altercation de la veille. Il remarqua que Max évitait aussi le contact visuel avec lui. Seuls les parents discutaient de leur journée autour de la tablée tandis que les enfants se contentaient de manger dans le silence. Après avoir terminé de manger le repas, Billy aida sa belle-mère à faire les tâches ménagères sous l’œil vigilant de son père. Dès qu’il eut terminé, il entreprit d’aller rejoindre Tommy. Il fut rapidement arrêté par Neil alors qu’il se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Where are you going? demanda son père.

\- At a friend’s house. He invited me.

\- Did you do all of your homework?

\- Yeah I did.

\- Show it to me.

\- But dad-

\- You want to go? Then show me your work.

Billy retourna dans sa chambre afin de prendre le matériel exigé avant de tendre les différents cahiers qu’il avait dû compléter. Son père y jeta un coup d’œil durant de longues minutes avant de finalement donner son approbation.

\- All right. But don’t come home too late. You have school tomorrow.

\- I won’t. Thanks dad.

La seconde d’ensuite, Billy se retrouvait à l’extérieur de la maison. Il embarqua dans sa Camaro avant de se diriger chez Tommy dans une certaine presse. Il avait besoin de cette soirée où il pourrait enfin se laisser aller et oublier ses problèmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se fit accueillir par un Tommy enjoué qui avait déjà une bière ouverte à la main. À l’intérieur de la demeure, du rock progressif jouait à tue-tête sur la stéréo, plongeant aussitôt Billy dans une ambiance festive malgré le fait qu’ils étaient seuls à la maison. Il accepta sans rechigner la première bière que lui offrit son hôte avant de la décapsuler avec ses doigts et de prendre une longue gorgée. À peine quelques instants plus tard, il enchaîna sa deuxième bouteille de la soirée sous le regard amusé de Tommy qui suivait la cadence. Bientôt, les deux adolescents furent sous l’effet de l’alcool tandis qu’ils criaient à pleins poumons les paroles crachées dans les haut-parleurs. Billy oublia complètement son père et l’altercation qu’il avait eus plus tôt avec Steve lorsque Tommy lui tendit un joint.

Peu de temps après, il oublia complètement tout.

 

…

 

Le lendemain matin, Billy s’éveilla en sursaut lorsqu’il entendit une horloge sonner huit coups. Légèrement désorienté, il se redressa péniblement du sol pour se rendre compte qu’il n’était jamais parti de chez Tommy : il se trouvait en plein milieu de son salon encore habillé dans ses vêtements de la veille. Son ami dormait toujours, affalé sur le divan à côté de lui. Il resta interdit durant quelques secondes tandis que la dure réalité le rattrapait. Des fragments de la veillée lui reviennent en tête, déclenchant aussitôt un puissant mal de crâne. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers l’horloge qui indiquait qu’il était 8 heures du matin. Il se remémora soudainement du jour qu’ils étaient et il poussa un juron avant de se lever complètement et de se jeter sur Tommy.

\- Get the fuck up! We’re late for school!

Tommy ouvrit un œil, puis un autre avant d’offrir un petit sourire innocent à son ami.

\- Since when are you into school, hum? Come on man, I just wanna sleep a little more.

Billy l’agrippa par son chandail avant de le soulever du canapé et de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Get up. Now.

\- Ok! Geez calm the fuck down…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en trombe à l’école, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le premier cours de la journée avait déjà commencé depuis au moins une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu’ils entrèrent en douce dans la classe. Leur retard fut remarqué par le professeur de mathématiques qui les arrêta aussitôt alors qu’ils s’apprêtèrent à prendre leur place respective.

\- Billy and Tommy, what a surprise!

Billy poussa un soupir d’agacement tandis qu’il prenait place derrière son pupitre habituel.

\- Make sure to stay after the class. We’ll have a little conversation.

L’enseignant les fixa encore durant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement reprendre la leçon là où il l’avait laissée. Billy jeta un regard à Tommy qui lui fit un petit sourire amusé. La situation semblait être très drôle pour lui, mais c’était autre chose pour Billy qui se doutait des conséquences de leur retard. Le fait qu’il n’avait pas passé la nuit chez lui amenait déjà son lot de représailles, mais être en retard à l’école était une autre chose. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à la manière dont son père allait l’accueillir à la maison après son entraînement de basket. Il angoissait déjà à cette inévitable rencontre qui allait sans doute être pénible et douloureuse.

Une fois la classe terminée, le professeur appela Billy et Tommy à venir le retrouver à son bureau.

\- Can I know why you were late gentleman? demanda-t-il en retirant son énorme monture.

\- We had a car problem, répondit aussitôt Tommy d’une voix assurée.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

\- Well, that doesn’t excuse your delay. I’m sorry but I have to inform the supervisor for that and he will call your parents.

Billy poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- You have a problem with that, mister Hargrove? demanda le professeur d’une voix impatiente.

\- Do you really have to do that? I mean… This is the first time we are late and it’s not our fault if we had a car problem…

\- You can always take the school bus if you can’t take care of your car.

\- But this is fucking rude of you to punish us like that for only one time!

Tommy pouffa de rire à ses côtés et l’enseignant se leva de son siège.

\- This is not a joke! fit-il à l’attention de Tommy. And you, watch your language young man!

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau avant d’en extirper deux feuilles de papier ainsi qu’un crayon. Il écrivit rapidement les noms des deux fautifs.

\- You just have won one hour of detention after school today.

\- What?! s’exclama Tommy qui avait soudainement retrouvé son sérieux.

\- You can’t do that! We have a basketball training after school tonight!

\- Oh yes I can Billy. Maybe next time you’ll think twice before using the F word in front of one of your teacher.

Billy regarda son enseignant avec colère. L’homme soutint son regard durant quelques instants avant de compléter la feuille de la retenue. Une fois qu’il eut terminé, il tendit à chacun des adolescents leur papier respectif.

\- Make sure to be here at 4 p.m. or the consequences will be more severe, fit-il d’une voix grave.

Tommy roula des yeux avant de s’activer vers la sortie tandis que Billy continuait de dévisager l’homme qui ne bronchait pas derrière son bureau.

\- Come on man! l’appela Tommy sur le seuil de la porte de la classe.

Billy jeta un dernier regard à son professeur avant de suivre les pas de Tommy.

\- Fuck, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Si Tommy rigolait de leur situation, Billy resta silencieux. Il savait parfaitement que son père n’allait pas être heureux d’apprendre que non seulement il n’était pas venu dormir à la maison la veille, mais qu’en plus il avait eu le culot d’arriver en retard à l’école. La journée s’amorçait difficile tandis qu’il allait devoir nager dans cette angoisse jusqu’au moment fatidique où il allait devoir rentrer à la maison. Peut-être que son père serait plus clément avec lui si Susan et Max étaient là. Billy se concentrait sur cette pensée afin de lui faire oublier ses dernières gaffes.

Durant le dîner, Max l’approcha dans la cafétéria.

\- I just wanted to tell you to not wait for me after classes. My mom will pick me up for a girls night.

Billy se mortifia devant elle et il la vit froncer des sourcils.

\- Something’s wrong…?

\- No.

Son plan de départ tombait définitivement à l’eau : il devrait affronter son père seul dans une maison complètement vide. Il anticipait déjà la scène qui allait suivre lorsqu’il rentrerait à la maison après sa retenue.

\- You didn’t come home last night… fit Max.

\- Really? Woah what a little genius you are! s’exclama Billy avec sarcasme.

Il tentait de masquer le fait que la simple présence de Max le rendait nerveux. Il avait envie de lui demander si elle avait vu Neil et s’il lui avait semblé être mécontent, mais il ne voulait pas. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta simplement de la regarder de haut et elle finit par rouler des yeux avant d’aller rejoindre ses amis.

Billy assista à ses autres cours en ayant la tête ailleurs. Plus les heures avançaient et plus il angoissait à ce qui allait l’attendre à la maison. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer en classe. Il se sentit humilié lorsqu’il n’eut pas la réponse à la question posée par un professeur devant tout le monde. Après cette interminable journée de classes, il assista en compagnie de Tommy et d’autres étudiants fautifs à la retenue qui consistait principalement à rester prisonniers dans un local fermé sous l’œil vigilant d’un enseignant désigné. Les jeunes étaient invités à faire leurs devoirs en silence, mais Billy se contenta simplement de jeter des coups d’œil frénétiques à l’horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte close. Son livre était ouvert inutilement devant lui. Il avait essayé à quelques reprises de lire les exercices qu’il devrait rendre le lendemain, mais il n’y parvenait tout simplement pas.

Lorsque cette interminable retenue fût terminée, Billy quitta en compagnie de Tommy à qui il adressa un dernier signe de la main avant d’embarquer à l’intérieur de sa voiture, le cœur légèrement palpitant. Il n’était plus qu’à quelques minutes de la rencontre avec son père et il savait qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de rentrer directement à la maison. Le confronter maintenant était mieux que de remettre les choses à plus tard étant donné la gravité de ces derniers crimes. Billy prit donc la route qui allait le conduire à son futur destin. Pour une fois, il ne fit jouer aucune musique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Billy arriva à destination. Il gara sa voiture dans l’entrée avant de couper le moteur d’un geste presque tremblant. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les fenêtres de la maison alors qu’il tentait de détecter un mouvement à l’intérieur de la demeure. La voiture de son père n’était pas là, mais Billy savait pertinemment qu’il était là. Son cœur battait déjà la chamade dans son torse. La tempête allait être grande et elle allait faire mal. Il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’il puisse éviter la colère qui allait déferler sur lui dès le moment où il franchirait le seuil. Il pourrait fuir et revenir plus tard durant la soirée, mais ce serait sans doute pire. Plus il repoussait plus cette douloureuse rencontre et plus les conséquences seraient pires. C’est pourquoi, après avoir pris une bonne inspiration et son courage à deux mains, Billy sorti de sa Camaro.

Il franchit les pas qui le séparaient de la porte d’entrée d’une manière presque déterminée. Il allait affronter son père et son destin comme il l’avait fait à chaque bêtise. Il avait déjà fait pire de toute manière, non ? C’était du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre alors qu’il entrait à l’intérieur de la demeure.

C’était le silence complet dans la maison. Seules les lumières allumées dans les différentes pièces semblaient apporter une sorte de présence. Billy jeta un coup d’œil vers les bottes de son père qui étaient posées sur le tapis à côté de la porte. Il inspira une nouvelle fois avant d’aller de l’autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Il se doutait que son paternel n’avait rien préparé et il mourait de faim en dépit de la peur qui continuait de lui dévorer les entrailles. Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur avant d’en extirper un plat de spaghetti qui trainait sur la première grille. Lorsqu’il referma la porte, son regard fut aussitôt attiré par une ombre dans le corridor et il se redressa rapidement.

Son père se tenait environ à deux mètres de lui dans l’obscurité du passage. L’homme était immobile et ses yeux fixaient Billy qui restait figé avec le plat dans les mains.

\- You didn’t come home last night, fit son père d’une voix grave et irritée. Where did you spend the night?

\- At Tommy’s house, but dad I can explain-

\- Explain? Explain what Billy? That you didn’t listen to what I said to you? That you only did what you wanted to do?

Son père s’avançait lentement vers la cuisine alors qui pesait chacun de ses mots. Billy reculait instinctivement au fur et à mesure que l’autre venait dans sa direction. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu’il savait que cette nouvelle tempête de colère n’allait pas être de tout repos. Il n’avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Il n’avait pas réellement envie de dire à son père qu’il n’était pas rentré la veille parce qu’il s’était saoulé jusqu’à s’endormir sur le plancher. Il pourrait inventer une excuse bidon, mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine ?

\- Your teacher called me this afternoon to told me that you were late at school this morning.

Il continuait d’avancer dans sa direction et Billy continuait de reculer. Il s’arrêta subitement lorsque son dos heurta le comptoir. Désormais pris au piège, il tâchait de garder son calme alors que son père poursuivait son petit manège.

\- What did I teached you Billy? Hum?

\- To be responsable, répondit Billy d’une voix qui trahissait sa peur.

\- It looks like you understand absolutely nothing about responsabilities. Not only did you not come to sleep at home but you also arrived late to school. When are you gonna act like a man instead of acting like a fucking fag?

Billy ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de subir le flot de colère envoyé par son père en essayant de se faire tout petit contre le comptoir. L’homme s’était finalement arrêté tout juste en face de lui. Il était si près que Billy parvenait à sentir l’odeur de cigarette qui émanait de lui. En dépit de cette proximité dangereuse, il continuait de soutenir le regard glacial de son père.

\- I ask you a question, answer it.

\- I’ll start now sir.

\- Really? Prove it then.

Pris au dépourvu, Billy fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ignorait ce que son père attendait de lui. Oui il avait failli à d’importantes règles en l’espace de quelques heures, mais autrement il trouvait qu’il respectait le code qui lui était imposé.

\- Drop your basketball training, fit son père après quelques secondes de silence.

\- What? s’exclama Billy d’un air surpris et choqué à la fois. You can’t ask me that!

Ce sport représentait sa seule issue de secours dans le bordel qu’était sa vie. Non seulement ses nombreux entraînements lui permettaient de libérer sa continuelle frustration en plus de pouvoir de le libérer de son père. Il avait toujours adoré ce sport et il avait toujours fait partie d’une équipe. Son paternel ne pouvait quand même pas lui enlever la seule chose qui le passionnait réellement et dans lequel il excellait.

\- Yes I can and you will drop your training! raga son père devant la fougue de son fils.

\- There’s no way I’m leaving the team! The coach count on me for the next match and I…

Billy se fit brutalement interrompre par Neil qui avait franchi les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et dont la main droite s’était refermée autour du cou de son fils. Prisonnier de la poigne de fer, Billy n’eut d’autre choix que de se soumettre à la volonté de son père qui le tenait à sa merci.

\- You will drop your basketball training and you’re gonna take this free time to study more so you can get your fucking diploma and do something right in your miserable life, do you understand?

\- Yes sir, répondit Billy d’une voix étouffée.

Il commençait déjà à manquer d’air, mais Neil ne lâchait pas prise. Ses yeux bleus glacials scrutaient ceux de son fils comme s’il était à la recherche d’une honnêteté qu’il ne trouvait pas. La seule chose qu’exprimaient les iris de Billy était de la terreur.

\- I don’t think you’re being honest with me Billy. I want you to drop it for real. If I heard you did go to your next training, I swear to God that I’m gonna make you paid for this desobeisance, got it?

Cette fois-ci, Billy ne put répondre puisque la poigne de Neil s’était raffermie autour de son gosier et il s’étouffa davantage. Il sentit son visage devenir encore plus rouge et il commença à avoir une vision troublée. Paniqué, il posa une main sur celle de son père afin de lui indiquer son malaise, mais Neil n’en fit rien.

\- Dad… Please… fit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Answer me Billy! hurla son père en serrant encore plus.

Billy perdit définitivement l’usage de sa parole et si sa main continuait à se serrer autour de celle de son père, la seconde essayait de prendre quelque chose sur le comptoir. La seule chose que Billy désirait était que tout s’arrête. Les secondes ressemblaient à des minutes de souffrance et si Neil continuait son petit manège, il était certain de tomber dans les pommes dans les prochains instants.

Ses doigts scrutaient à tâtons les choses qui traînaient sur le comptoir. Bientôt, il tomba sur quelque chose qui semblait avoir une longue poignée. Une casserole peut-être ?

\- Answer me! répéta Neil.

Malgré sa voix forte, Billy eut l’impression d’entendre cette dernière phrase en écho tant ses perceptions chutaient dramatiquement. Il lui semblait que la seule chose qui le maintenait encore debout était cette prise infernale. Il ne voyait presque plus les traits de son père tant sa vision était brouillée et il n’y avait plus aucune force dans la main qui essayait vainement de se libérer de l’emprise de Neil. Pourtant, les doigts de sa deuxième main s’agrippèrent au manche qu’ils avaient trouvé et il tâcha de mettre sa dernière dose d’énergie dans cette prise afin de pouvoir soulever l’objet en question. L’urgence de vouloir se déprendre du piège de Neil lui fournit la dose d’adrénaline qui lui manquait et sans même réfléchir, il envoya toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans son bras.

La seconde d’ensuite, l’objet en question qu’il tenait entre ses doigts heurta violemment Neil à la tête qui s’effondra au sol. Enfin libéré, Billy laissa tomber la poêle qui lui avait permis de se libérer avant de se retourner et de s’accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre alors qu’il était désespérément à la recherche d’air. Les jambes tremblantes, il s’accroupit lentement tout en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il resta dans cette position durant plusieurs secondes alors qu’il tentait aussi de se calmer. Bientôt, sa vision revient à la normale tout comme sa respiration qui était revenue stable et contrôlée. Il se redressa doucement avant de se retourner vers Neil qui se trouvait toujours au sol.

\- Dad…? appela-t-il d’une voix éraillée.

Il s’accroupit de nouveau avant de pencher le haut de son corps vers son père afin de constater les dégâts. Quelques gouttes de sang traînaient près de sa tête et il était complètement inerte. Billy jeta un coup d’œil à la poêle en fonte qui se trouvait tout près et il une nouvelle panique s’empara de lui.

\- Dad…? répéta-t-il de sa voix cassée.

Il s’approcha davantage du corps et il souleva délicatement la tête de Neil qui lui semblait lourde entre ses mains. Les paupières de l’homme étaient closes et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Une coupure était apparue sur sa tempe droite et un filet de sang frais avait coulé contre sa joue. En voyant cette blessure, Billy relâcha subitement la tête de son père qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

La première pensée qui effleura son esprit était qu’il venait de tuer son père.

\- Fuck, murmura-t-il d’une voix paniquée. Fuck fuck fuck…

Billy se leva d’un coup sec et il eut aussitôt le tournis. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’enjamber le corps de son père et de franchir les pas qui le séparaient de sa chambre. La seule idée qui lui vient en tête fut de retrouver le bout de papier sur lequel Harrington avait inscrit ses coordonnées. Il se précipita vers le coin où il se souvenait avoir envoyé la note en toussotant légèrement. Sa gorge lui faisait encore un mal de chien, mais c’était loin d’être le premier de ses soucis. Il s’accroupit sur le sol et il se mit à chercher parmi les quelques morceaux de vêtements qui traînaient ça et là avant de finalement trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Il se redressa et sortit de sa chambre avant de s’arrêter à quelques pas de Neil qui était toujours sur le sol.

Son cœur se serra à cette image. Son père avait beau être bourré de défauts, il restait tout de même l’homme qui l’avait éduqué et vu grandir. Malgré les nombreuses altercations qu’ils avaient pu avoir, Billy avait toujours ressenti une once d’affection pour lui. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la demeure et de s’installer à l’arrière du volant de sa voiture. D’un geste tremblant, il défit la boule de papier avant de regarder l’écriture griffonnée d’Harrington. Il mémorisa l’adresse inscrite avant de ranger la note dans sa poche et de se mettre en route vers sa destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois si vous voyez des erreurs au niveau de la langue anglaise, n'hésitez surtout pas ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture :)

Billy tentait de rester concentré sur la route malgré l’altercation violente qu’il venait d’avoir avec Neil. Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant même s’il ressentait encore une certaine adrénaline coulée dans ses veines. Sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal, mais c’était le dernier de ces soucis. Ce qu’il désirait c’était de se trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait réfléchir et se remettre de ses émotions. Se rendre chez Harrington n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, mais c’était la seule solution qui lui était venue en tête.

Il s’arrêta devant l’adresse inscrite sur le papier froissé et il fut surpris par la baraque imposante qu’était la demeure des Harrington. Les parents de Steve étaient probablement riches. Billy jeta un coup d’œil au stationnement et il ne vit que la voiture du _King_ garée près de l’entrée, indiquant qu’il était probablement seul à la maison. Plusieurs fenêtres étaient éclairées indiquant la présence de quelqu’un. Par réflexe, Billy regarda dans le rétroviseur afin de s’assurer qu’il n’était pas suivi puis il se remit en route. Il n’avait pas envie d’être retrouvé et même s’il adorait sa Camaro, il savait que ce genre de voiture était plutôt rare à Hawkins et qu’elle était facilement repérable. C’est pourquoi il prit la décision de se garer quelques rues plus loin tout juste devant un parc pour enfants. Billy poussa un soupir avant de couper le moteur. Il hésitait encore à se rendre chez Steve, mais il savait qu’il avait besoin de voir quelqu’un qu’il connaissait. Étrangement, Tommy ne lui était pas venu en tête lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé en panique. Peut-être était-ce parce que son ami n’était pas au fait de ce Billy subissait.

Steve lui savait.

Il hésita encore longuement avant de finalement sortir de la voiture. Il se mit à marcher d’un pas rapide vers la demeure des Harrington tout en regardant constamment par-dessus son épaule. La rue était déserte, mais son instinct et sa paranoïa le poussaient à surveiller sans cesse ce qu’il se passait autour de lui.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il parvint finalement à se retrouver sur le terrain de la maison de Steve qu’il traversa à grandes enjambées. Il resta immobile devant la porte d’entrée durant quelques secondes en se demandant encore s’il prenait la bonne décision. Impliqué Steve dans son histoire pouvait changer le cours des choses, mais de quelle manière ? Il était trop tard pour reculer de toute façon.

Sans plus attendre, Billy appuya sur la sonnette avant de l’entendre résonner à l’intérieur de la demeure. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit et Steve lui apparut tout sourire, mais lorsqu’il vit Billy son expression changea complètement, laissant place à de la surprise.

\- Hey! Hum you’re not the pizza guy…

Légèrement nerveux, Billy jeta un coup d’œil derrière Steve, mais il n’y vit personne. Seul le bruit de l’émission qui jouait à la télévision semblait animer l’intérieur de la maison.

\- Can I come in? demanda Billy en reportant son attention sur Steve.

\- Yeah I guess.

Steve libéra le passage et Billy entra à l’intérieur de la demeure avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- What happened to you? demanda Steve d’une voix sérieuse.

Billy vit que les yeux de son camarade s’étaient posés sur son cou, détaillant les marques que Neil avait laissées durant son excès de colère. Ignorant la question d’Harrington, il se contenta de faire une demande à son tour.

\- Can I use your bathroom?

Sa voix était rauque et étrange à cause de la douleur toujours présente dans son larynx.

Steve resta complètement stoïque, toujours fixé sur le cou de Billy. Puis, il releva lentement ses yeux vers le visage de son interlocuteur avant d’hocher lentement la tête.

\- Sure yeah. It’s the last door on your left.

Harrington pointa le corridor qui séparait le salon de la cuisine et Billy se mit aussitôt en route. Il entra dans la salle de bain avant de bien refermer derrière lui. Il chercha à tâtons l’interrupteur sur le mur près de la porte avant d’activer la lumière dans la petite pièce. Il fit alors face à son reflet pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait quitté la maison et il fut surpris de constater que les traces sur son cou étaient beaucoup plus évidentes qu’il ne le pensait. Les mains de Neil semblaient avoir été imprégnées sur sa peau délicate qui était d’une couleur rouge tirant presque sur le violet. Aucun doute là-dessus : il lui serait très difficile de cacher tout ça à moins de mettre un chandail à col roulé ou un foulard. Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur ses blessures avant de faire une grimace. Sa peau était douloureuse au toucher un peu à la manière d’un coup de soleil. Seulement il n’avait pas que son épiderme qui était meurtri; il avait l’impression que sa gorge au grand complet était sur le point de se fendre en deux tant il avait mal.

Il avait l’air d’un pauvre gamin battu et son reflet dans le miroir le dégoûtait. Billy n’avait jamais aimé paraître comme une victime, mais c’était pourtant ce de quoi il avait l’air. Son cou était littéralement massacré sans parler de l’hématome qui trônait encore sur sa joue gauche et qui virait désormais au vert. Seule la honte l’habitait durant cet instant de contemplation.

Le bruit de la sonnette retentie dans la maison et Billy sursauta malgré lui. Il entendit la voix de Steve au loin sans comprendre ce qu’il disait alors qu’il semblait échanger avec quelqu’un d’autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit une porte se refermer et ce fut de nouveau le silence. Billy se jeta un nouveau coup d’œil dans le miroir avant d’ouvrir les robinets et de s’asperger le visage avec de l’eau fraîche. Dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient. Qu’allait-il pouvoir dire à Harrington sans trop en dévoiler ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu’il croyait avoir tué son père par accident. Il n’avait pas tellement envie de lui parler de l’altercation qu’il avait eue avec son paternel.

Il était carrément en train de se demander ce qu’il foutait chez Harrington.

\- Everything’s all right in here? fit une voix de l’autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Yeah.

Billy coupa l’eau avant de s’éponger le visage avec la première serviette qui lui tomba sous la main. Il ouvrit la porte avant de voir Steve qui se tenait dans le corridor tout juste en face de lui.

\- Want some pizza?

Billy se rappela soudain qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de manger depuis qu’il avait quitté l’école. Un peu de nourriture ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.

\- Yeah.

Il suivit Harrington tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine où une énorme boîte de pizza reposait sur la table. Steve offrit une pointe à Billy avant de se servir à son tour.

\- You want something to drink with that? I have juice, Pepsi…

\- Do you have beer?

\- Yeah of course.

Billy s’installa à la table tandis que Steve se mit à fouiller dans le frigidaire à la recherche de boisson. L’alcool n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, mais Billy n’avait pas l’intention de se saouler avec Harrington. Il prit une bouchée de pizza sans même porter attention à Steve qui venait de déposer une bouteille de bière fraîche devant lui. Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent en silence. Seule la télévision qui continuait de chanter dans le salon faisait figure d’ambiance auditive. Billy fixait un point invisible sur la table tandis qu’il engouffrait déjà sa deuxième pointe. La pizza ne semblait avoir aucun goût tandis que chaque nouvelle bouchée était une véritable torture à avaler malgré sa faim évidente. Il avait l’impression de devoir ingérer une pelletée de gravier et il prenait sur lui pour ne pas grimacer toutes les fois.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Steve reprit la parole.

\- So… Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?

\- What? répondit Billy en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Well you being here, the red thing you have around your neck, the fact that your car is not in my parking lot…

\- Nothing’s going on.

\- Oh come on Billy!

Steve le regardait avec insistance, mais Billy ne se laissait pas attendrir. Il décapsula sa bouteille de bière avant d’en boire une longue gorgée sans jamais ne lâcher Harrington des yeux. Il ignora la douleur et il reposa la bouteille avant de se lever de table.

\- Coming here was a mistake. Thanks for the pizza and the beer.

Puis, Billy s’éloigna de la table afin de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée. Il ignorait où il irait, mais il chercherait un endroit où il aurait la paix. Il n’avait pas envie de répondre à l’interrogatoire de Steve même s’il savait que ses questions étaient légitimes.

\- Where are you going? demanda Steve.

Billy entendit une chaise crisser sur le sol, indiquant que le _King_ venait de se lever à son tour. Ce geste ne l’empêcha pas de poursuivre son chemin vers l’entrée sans jeter un regard vers l’arrière.

\- Don’t know. Somewhere where I’m gonna be alone and where I’m not gonna have to answer a ton of questions.

Il tendit la main vers la poignée, mais il dut arrêter son geste subitement lorsque Steve se plaça entre lui et la porte. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, mais Billy ne broncha pas. Il se contenta simplement d’ancrer ses yeux dans ceux d’Harrington qui demeurait sérieux. Il était complètement affalé contre la porte, les bras écartés en position latérale empêchant ainsi Billy d’avoir accès à la sortie.

\- My parents are not gonna be home for a few days so… Why don’t you just stay here?

Billy se lécha la lèvre inférieure d’une manière pensive. Le _King_ voulait donc qu’il reste avec lui. C’était probablement parce qu’il s’ennuyait de solitude dans cette trop grande maison où tout était permis.

\- Why are you doing this _amigo_?

\- I told you that if you needed help to come over, right? And if you’re here tonight it’s probably because you need help or at least a place to crash so that’s what I’m doing right now. I help.

Billy le défia du regard durant quelques secondes, mais Steve resta impassible. Il semblait sincère dans ses propos et tout au fond de lui, Billy était heureux de voir qu’il pouvait compter sur quelqu’un dans cette ville même si cette personne n’était pas forcément son meilleur ami.

\- Or you can just go if you don’t want to be here at all, fit Steve en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps en signe d’abandon.

\- Fine I’ll stay. But no more questions.

Harrington lui offrit un petit sourire avant d’hocher la tête.

\- Come on, you have a beer to finish, fit Steve d’un ton léger.

D’une manière tout à fait naturelle, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Billy avant de le conduire vers la cuisine où la pizza et les bières les attendaient. Ils reprirent leur place respective avant de poursuivre leur repas comme s’il n’avait jamais été interrompu. Par la suite, ils se dirigèrent au salon en compagnie de nouvelles bouteilles de bière fraîches. Installé devant la télévision, Steve prit possession de la manette avant de changer rapidement les chaînes.

\- Wanna watch something in particular? demanda-t-il d’une manière évasive en regardant Billy.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- I don’t care.

Steve arrêta son choix sur un film d’action qui était déjà commencé.

Installé confortablement sur le sofa, Billy regardait les images qui défilaient sur l’écran sans vraiment les voir. Il était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu’il réfléchissait aux actions qu’il prendrait le lendemain. La semaine n’était pas encore terminée et donc l’école ouvrirait ses portes. Billy ne voyait pas d’autre choix que de rater ses cours. Il était hors de question qu’il se présente en classe avec une gueule aussi amochée. Et si Neil était réellement mort, l’école allait être le premier endroit où les policiers se rendraient pour le retrouver.

À cette simple idée, Billy eut envie de vomir. Il peinait à réaliser la situation dans laquelle il s’était mis sans le vouloir. Il n’avait voulu que se défendre à défaut de se faire tuer bêtement par un homme qui avait dépassé les bornes, mais il se disait que les autorités allaient y voir une autre histoire. Tout le monde savait qu’il n’était pas un enfant de cœur et il se doutait que ni Max, ni Susan ne prendraient sa défense s’il se faisait prendre même si elles connaissaient bien le comportement parfois violent de Neil. Après tout ni l’une ni l’autre n’avait été présente durant l’altercation et elles pourraient parfaitement créer une histoire de toute pièce qui le mettrait ainsi coupable de tout.

Il devait retourner en Californie. C’était sa seule échappatoire. De là-bas, il pourrait renouer avec de la famille et repartir à zéro.

\- I can’t go to school tomorrow, fit-il inconsciemment tandis que son plan se mettait tranquillement en place.

\- What?

Il sentit le regard de Steve se poser sur lui, mais Billy resta concentré sur ce nouveau point invisible devant lui. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu’il se demandait s’il devait retourner à la maison. Juste pour savoir si Neil était réellement mort, car si ce n’était pas le cas cela changeait bien des choses.

\- Billy?

\- I can’t go to school tomorrow, répéta Billy en se tournant finalement vers Steve. Do you mind if I stay here all day?

Harrington baissa les yeux durant quelques secondes comme s’il réfléchissait.

\- Actually… I think I’m gonna stay with you. My parents aren’t here so I can do whatever I want.

Quelque chose semblait sonner faux dans sa voix et Billy fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Look I can go somewhere else if you don’t want to leave me alone here. I understand.

\- No really. I’m just gonna skip school too. Fuck them.

Aussitôt qu’il eut terminé sa phrase, Steve but une longue gorgée de bière sous le regard surpris de Billy. Il n’imaginait pas Harrington être le genre de type à se rebeller, mais il appréciait bien ce petit côté de sa personnalité.

\- Alright then. But I’m gonna need your help for something else too.

\- Sure. Whatever you need, I’m your guy.

Steve n’avait donc pas plaisanté lorsqu’il disait qu’il voulait l’aider. Ce mec ignorait absolument tout de la situation dans laquelle s’était plongé Billy et pourtant il continuait de vouloir lui donner un coup de main d’une manière presque aveugle. Il avait vraiment sous-estimé Harrington.

\- I really appreciate your help _amigo_. Thanks.

\- Sure.

Steve lui offrit un sourire amical auquel Billy répondit aussitôt.

Demain la journée s’annonçait difficile, mais peut-être qu’elle le serait moins avec Steve à ses côtés.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui passeront par ici ! :)

Cette nuit-là, Billy eut de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil en dépit de la journée mouvementée qu’il avait eue. Le fait de ne pas dormir dans son lit pour une deuxième nuit d’affilée commençait à le peser même si ce n’était rien à comparer de la tempête qui prenait d’assaut ses pensées. Différents scénarios prenaient place dans son imagination tandis qu’il révisait tout ce qui était susceptible d’arriver le lendemain. Il ignorait si la police était déjà à ses trousses ou si son père reposait à l’hôpital dans un état critique. Il ne savait pas non plus ce que faisaient Susan et Max à cette heure tardive. Dormaient-elles ? Étaient-elles au poste d’Hawkins en train de raconter ce qu’elles savaient aux policiers ? Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’attendre au lendemain pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Durant ce temps, il continuait d’angoisser sous les draps tandis qu’il se retournait sans cesse sur le matelas à défaut de pouvoir trouver une position confortable.  

Il tomba finalement dans les bras de Morphée sans même s’en apercevoir. Il s’éveilla en sursaut lorsqu’il sentit des mains lui agripper les épaules.

\- What the fuck is going on, grogna-t-il en repoussant sans ménagement l’emprise dont il se sentait prisonnier.

\- Hey calm down buddy it’s just me.

Billy reconnût aussitôt le visage de Steve au-dessus du sien et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour l’espace d’une seconde, il était certain que Neil l’attaquait encore. Il remarqua rapidement la lumière du jour qui pénétrait à travers les lattes du store qui cachait l’unique fenêtre de la chambre et il fronça les sourcils de confusion.

\- What time is it?

\- Almost 9 o’clock. I know you didn’t wanted to go to school today, but I figured that maybe you wanted to eat breakfast before doing your mystery plan.

Ces simples mots suffirent à le rendre nerveux. Il n’avait pas parlé de son fameux plan à Steve durant la soirée. Il s’était contenté de garder le silence sur les événements qui s’étaient produits entre lui et son père. Harrington ne lui avait jamais posé de question et ils avaient continué de regarder la télévision comme si de rien n’était. Billy avait pu retrouver un semblant de calme, parvenant même à reporter sa concentration sur le film choisi par Steve, mais dès qu’il s’était retrouvé seul, ses démons étaient revenus le hanter. Même s’il n’avait pas envie de retourner chez lui et qu’il souhaitait rester caché dans la demeure des Harrington pour les prochains jours, il savait qu’il devait combattre ses peurs et faire face à la réalité qui l’attendait au-delà de cette sécurité. Il devait aller de l’avant et prendre en main toute cette histoire qui était déjà allée beaucoup trop loin.

\- So… You wanna eat or not? fit Steve en haussant les sourcils devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

Billy se frotta les yeux dans le but de remettre ses idées en place et il hocha la tête.

\- Yeah.

\- Cool so… I’m not a great cook, but I know how to do eggs, pancake, bacon… What do you want?

\- Do what you want. I don’t have any preference.

En réalité Billy n’avait pas vraiment faim, mais il se disait qu’un repas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Selon ses différents scénarios créés durant la nuit, ce petit-déjeuner allait peut-être être le dernier repas qu’il allait manger et il valait donc mieux en profiter.

Il poussa les draps qui le couvraient encore et Steve se redressa aussitôt avant de reculer de quelques pas. Billy se leva du lit, apparaissant ainsi en sous-vêtement devant Harrington qui se contentait de rester en plein milieu de la pièce à le regarder de la tête aux pieds. Ce regard ne dérangeait pas vraiment Billy puisque les deux garçons avaient eu l’occasion de se voir dans leur plus simple appareil durant les douches qui suivaient les entraînements de basket, mais c’était ce qu’il voyait dans les yeux de Steve qui le gênait un peu.

\- What is it?

\- Your neck… It has worsened.

Billy fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se diriger vers le miroir qui était accroché à l’un des murs. Il n’eut pas besoin d’être près pour voir que les traces laissées par Neil se trouvaient désormais dans des tons de violets et de bleus. Billy grimaça à cette image même si la douleur qu’il ressentait toujours dans son larynx s’était amenuisée.

\- Are you alright…? demanda Steve dont le visage inquiet apparaissait dans le miroir.

\- Yeah it’s nothing.

\- Nothing, really? Looks like your old man almost killed you!

Billy se retourna brusquement vers Steve qui continuait de le regarder avec ses yeux étranges.

Il avait décidé de venir chez Harrington parce qu’il savait, mais à cet instant précis, Billy regrettait ce choix. Il se voyait comme une victime dans le regard du _King_ et ça le rendait malade.

\- Go make some breakfast, I’ll be down in a few minutes.

Sa voix était grave, presque gutturale.

Steve l’observa encore durant quelques secondes avant de finalement quitter la chambre. Billy attendit de l’entendre descendre l’escalier avant de se mettre à bouger. Il prit ses vêtements de la veille qu’il avait envoyés dans un coin de la pièce et il s’habilla sans hâte. Il sentait la nervosité le dévorer et il se demandait sérieusement comment il allait être capable de garder son sang-froid devant Harrington qui n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait peut-être devoir affronter. Billy regarda une fois de plus son reflet histoire de pouvoir mettre un peu d’ordre dans ses longs cheveux dépeigner, puis il descendit rejoindre Steve.

Il trouva sur la table une boîte de céréales sucrées, une peinte de lait, deux bols et deux cuillères. Steve semblait préparer du café.

\- Sorry I’ve got a lack of inspiration, fit-il en ouvrant le pot de sucre.

\- It’s fine.

Billy prit place sur la même chaise que la veille avant de remplir son bol de céréales. Steve déposa devant lui le sucre ainsi qu’une tasse pleine de café.

\- So what’s the big plan today, hum?

Billy releva les yeux vers Steve qui lui tournait le dos. C’était la question qu’il redoutait, mais Harrington était en droit de savoir.

\- I’m going back home to pick up a few things.

\- Really? fit Steve d’un air surpris en se retournant vers lui. Then what do you need me for?

\- Your car. I need you to get me home but in your car.

\- Why?

Steve croisa les bras sur son torse tout en observant minutieusement Billy qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il devait voyager à bord de la voiture d’Harrington, mais il ignorait quoi lui dire pour satisfaire sa curiosité sans trop en dévoiler.

Puis, il eut une idée.

\- Well since I’ve walked all the way here, I’d figured that it will be faster to go back in a car.

Steve continuait de le toiser d’un air suspect avant d’hocher lentement la tête.

\- I guess you’re right. When do you want to take off?

\- After breakfast, répondit aussitôt Billy.

\- And what are we gonna do after that? I mean after you get all your things?

Billy baissa les yeux vers son bol rempli de céréales colorées. Il s’agissait encore d’une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre.

\- I don’t know… I didn’t think about that.

C’était n’était pas totalement faux, même s’il avait longuement réfléchi à la suite des événements. Tout dépendrait de ce qu’il s’était passé durant la nuit à la demeure des Hargrove.

\- Alright then. I guess I’ll just go with the flow.

Steve s’assit à son tour avec sa tasse de café à la main.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Billy en profita pour tenter une dernière fois de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il était terrorisé à la simple idée de retourner chez lui, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter la réalité plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de connaître la vérité afin d’en avoir le cœur net et ce peu importe les conséquences que cela impliquait. Il était prêt à assumer toutes les responsabilités et les répercussions qui pourraient suivre un verdict de culpabilité.

Après avoir terminé leur petit-déjeuner et leur café respectif, ils quittèrent la demeure des Harrington avant de prendre la route à bord de la BMW de Steve. Billy prit soin de donner les directions au _King_ en évitant de prendre la rue dans laquelle était garée la Camaro. Le trajet de quelques minutes se fit en silence, hormis pour la radio qui jouait des mélodies pop accrocheuses. Billy ne prêtait cependant pas attention aux paroles, trop concentré à garder son calme. Lorsqu’il vit au loin sa maison, il intima à Steve de ralentir.

\- We’re almost there, annonça-t-il d’une voix étrange.

\- Which one is it? demanda Steve qui se concentrait sur les différentes maisons qui défilaient de chaque côté de la voiture.

\- That one.

Billy pointa son index vers l’avant, désignant ainsi la maison dans laquelle il avait emménagé quelques mois auparavant.

\- Got it, fit Steve.

Billy prit soin de jeter des coups d’œil derrière afin de s’assurer qu’ils n’étaient pas suivis puis il reporta son attention vers l’avant. Son cœur battait la chamade dans son torse tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à rencontrer son destin. Il s’attendait à voir des voitures de police stationnées dans le parking, de voir des banderoles jaunes partout autour de la maison ainsi que des agents faire les cent pas un peu partout à la recherche d’indices.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette terrible nervosité, Billy ferma les yeux aussi forts qu’il le put. Après quelques secondes, la voiture s’immobilisa complètement et il eut l’impression de sentir ses céréales remontées le long de sa gorge.

\- Ok we’re here! annonça Steve en frappant dans ses mains. Billy…?

Billy ouvrit un œil puis l’autre avant de tourner lentement la tête vers Steve qui le regardait étrangement.

\- Everything’s alright…?

Billy posa les yeux sur la demeure familiale et…

Et il n’y avait absolument rien.

Aucune voiture dans le parking. Aucune banderole nulle part. Aucun agent qui escaladait le terrain.

Absolument _rien_.

\- You want me to come inside with you?

\- No. Just wait for me here, it won’t be long.

Billy s’empressa de sortir de la voiture afin de mieux visualiser la maison. Tout était calme et paisible et à première vue il ne semblait pas y avoir quelqu’un à l’intérieur de la demeure. La voiture familiale n’était pas là, signifiant que Susan et/ou son paternel étaient partis. Peut-être qu’ils étaient à l’hôpital afin de traiter la blessure de Neil. Billy se demanda si Max était à l’école ou si elle se trouvait avec eux.

Il prit une bonne inspiration avant de se mettre à marcher d’un pas lent dans le parking. Il se doutait qu’Harrington devait l’observer de la voiture. Il tentait d’avoir fière allure, mais il avait l’impression de marcher à reculons tant il regrettait son choix d’être revenu sur les lieux du crime. Il se rendit jusqu’au porche et il constata que la porte d’entrée était verrouillée. Il n’y avait donc personne. Billy sortit ses clés de son manteau en jean avant de débarrer la porte et d’entrer à l’intérieur de la demeure.

Il resta immobile sur le tapis d’entrée durant plusieurs secondes tandis que ses yeux analysaient la situation. Absolument tout semblait _normal_. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé. Aucun appareil n’était allumé et c’était le calme plat de manière générale dans toute la maisonnée. Un coup d’œil vers sa gauche lui indiqua que plus rien ne traînait sur le comptoir : ni le plat de spaghetti qu’il avait sorti du réfrigérateur ni les autres objets qui s’y trouvaient à son arrivée la veille. D’une manière prudente, Billy s’avança lentement afin de regarder de l’autre côté du comptoir, à l’endroit où il avait vu son père pour la dernière fois. Il n’y avait rien sur le sol non plus. Neil n’était plus là. La poêle en fonte qui lui avait servi d’échappatoire avait été ramassée et les gouttes de sang avaient été nettoyées.

Légèrement incrédule, Billy fronça les sourcils. C’était trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant… Il ne retrouvait aucune trace de l’altercation qu’il avait eue avec son père. Si Susan avait amené Neil à l’hôpital après l’avoir trouvé inconscient, elle n’aurait probablement jamais pris le temps de faire le ménage avant de s’éclipser à l’urgence. Si la police était venue à la maison, il en aurait tout de suite vu les traces. Tout était tellement normal que ça rendait la situation encore plus angoissante. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur la petite table où reposait le téléphone dans l’espoir d’y voir une note laissée par Susan ou Max, mais il n’y avait aucun papier.

Billy franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa chambre et il la retrouva dans le même état qu’elle était la veille, indiquant que personne n’était venu fouiller dans ses affaires.

Sans plus attendre, il s’empara d’un sac de sport vide qui traînait dans sa garde-robe avant de se mettre à chercher le nécessaire. Il extirpa quelques sous-vêtements du premier tiroir de sa commode avant de les mettre pêle-mêle dans son sac. Il attrapa du bout des doigts sa précieuse bouteille de parfum, s’envoya quelques bouffés de fragrance d’une manière aléatoire et la lança dans son sac. Fouillant dans un rangement en plastique où reposaient ses cassettes de musique, Billy prit soin de choisir celles qu’il préférait puis il les envoya avec le reste. Il entreprit ensuite de chercher différents morceaux de vêtements qu’il ramassa dans une boule chaotique avant de fourrer le tout dans le sac. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet afin d’y prendre d’autres objets auxquels il tenait, mais il s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’il entendit le plancher craquer derrière lui.

Billy se retourna vivement pour faire face à Neil qui se tenait à l’entrée de sa chambre.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Billy fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait l’impression de faire face à une hallucination tant il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

\- Dad…?

Neil ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de regarder Billy de la tête aux pieds comme si lui aussi ne croyait pas ce qu’il avait devant lui. Une sorte de gros band aid en tissus recouvrait sa tempe blessée et il avait la peau du visage un peu blême. Billy ignorait comment agir avec son père. Il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qu’il se passait dans la tête de son paternel tant il semblait nager dans l’incompréhension la plus totale.

\- What are you doing here? demanda finalement Neil dans un souffle. Whose car is it outside?

Billy ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il s’était attendu à croiser le FBI, mais pas son père. Et pourtant… Il était bel et bien là devant lui à lui poser des questions comme si de rien n’était.

Neil fit un pas vers l’avant et son regard se fit un peu plus insistant. Billy crut voir une certaine colère commencer à émaner de ses iris glaciaux.

\- I’m just getting a few things, répondit finalement Billy en évitant la deuxième question.

\- Why? Are you going somewhere?

La peur commençait déjà à s’immiscer dans ses entrailles, mais Billy n’avait pas envie de l’écouter. Pour une fois, il voulait tenir tête à son père sans que cela ne se termine d’une manière violente. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était plus un gamin et qu’il était en âge de pouvoir prendre des décisions par lui-même.

\- Yes. I’m gonna go back to California.

Son ton avait été ferme. Sa révélation sembla surprendre Neil qui haussa les sourcils.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I can’t stay here anymore cause I know that if I do, things would only get worse. I don’t want to fight again with you. I just… I want a normal life.

\- A normal life, really… répéta Neil d’un ton sournois. You remember are old you are, don’t you Billy? A seventeen boy doesn’t live alone in the streets of California. He stays at home with his parents cause he’s too young and too ignorant to be on is own. So get this little idea out of your head and act like a man for once in your life!

Billy aurait pu prédire tous ces mots puisque c’était exactement les mêmes qu’il lui avait dit à leur départ de la Californie. Il avait presque supplié Neil de le laisser vivre chez sa tante pour qu’il puisse continuer à jouer avec son équipe de basket et ne pas perdre de vu ses amis, mais son père s’était fermé à toute idée. Cette fois-ci, Billy comptait aller jusqu’au bout de son plan, peu importe ce que son paternel raconterait. Il savait que s’il continuait de vivre à Hawkins, les choses n’allaient qu’empirer.

\- I don’t remember asking for your opinion, souffla Billy en serrant les poings.

Ce fut une nouvelle phrase qui surprit grandement Neil qui haussa une fois de plus les sourcils.

\- What did you said?

\- You heard what I said, fit Billy d’une voix ferme.

Il en avait marre que son père joue au sourd dans l’espoir de lui faire comprendre qu’il venait de dire une connerie. C’était encore une preuve qu’il le prenait pour un gamin immature.

\- And you really think that I’m just gonna let you go like this? gronda Neil.

Il fit un nouveau pas dans la chambre, mais Billy resta totalement immobile. Reculer serait démontrerait de la peur et de la soumission, deux choses qu’il voulait éviter à tout prix malgré l’angoisse qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Pour une fois il allait agir en homme. Ce n’était pas ce que Neil souhaitait ? Que Billy assume la responsabilité de ses actes et de ses mots ?

\- I don’t care what you’re gonna do cause I’m gonna leave. Like it or not. I don’t give a damn about what you think.

Il venait à peine de terminer sa dernière phrase que Neil avait déjà franchi la distance qui les séparait. Il avait agrippé le chandail de son fils avec une poigne de fer avant de le tirer vers lui. Les yeux de Neil exprimaient une grande colère, mais Billy ne flanchait toujours pas.

\- Don’t you dare to do this Billy, murmura -t-il entre ses dents. Don’t test me.

\- Or what dad, hum?

Il défia son père du regard en attendant la réponse qui ne venait pas. Neil semblait cloué par le silence, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu’il pourrait faire si Billy continuait à jouer au plus malin. Peut-être même qu’inconsciemment il se rendait compte qu’il n’agissait pas de la bonne manière avec son fils. C’était du moins ce que Billy espérait : que Neil se rende enfin compte que ses excès de colère étaient dangereux et qu’ils causaient trop de mal à l’un comme à l’autre. Qu’il prenne enfin une bonne décision en laissant son fils partir pour lui permettre d’avoir une meilleure qualité de vie.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Neil relâcha finalement Billy. La colère n’avait toujours pas quitté ses prunelles bleutées, mais il semblait s’être calmé.

\- I’m not gonna let you go Billy. Not until your eighteen birthday, do you hear me? You’re gonna stay here and do exactly what I want you to do. I’m gonna teach you how to act like a man.

\- I don’t want to act like a man dad: I want to _be_ a man.

Billy tourna le dos à son père avant de se mettre à fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet qui était resté ouvert. Il extirpa finalement ce qu’il voulait avant de mettre ces nouveaux objets avec les autres dans son sac qui était toujours sur son lit. La seconde d’ensuite, il remonta la fermeture éclair avant de s’emparer de son bagage improvisé et de balancer le tout par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers Neil, il reçut un coup au visage qui le déstabilisa complètement.

\- There’s no way I’m gonna let you go! hurla Neil.

Il poussa Billy qui, déjà légèrement assommé par le coup qu’il venait de recevoir sur le nez, tomba en position assise sur le sol. Dans sa chute, sa tête heurta sa table de nuit et il ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur à l’arrière de son crâne. Il voulut se protéger du pied de Neil lorsqu’il vit arriver à vive allure dans sa direction, mais il n’eut pas le temps. Billy reçut le coup de pied directement dans le ventre, lui coupant brusquement le souffle.

\- You’re not gonna go anywhere, do you understand? You are my son and I can do whatever the fuck I want with you! Is that clear?

Sa voix était puissante et empreinte d’une rage non contenue, mais Billy avait trop mal pour se rendre réellement compte de ce que criait son père. Un deuxième coup de pied l’atteignit une fois de plus au ventre et il ne put retenir un couinement de douleur. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir que Neil s’apprêtait à frapper pour une troisième fois lorsqu’il entendit une voix toner derrière eux.

\- Let him go you piece of shit!

Billy vit la surprise se peindre sur les traits de Neil qui se retourna lentement vers la voix en question.

Steve se trouvait à l’entrée de la chambre. Il tenait entre ses mains un bâton de baseball dont le bout était recouvert de clous et Billy eut un vague souvenir de Max qui l’avait autrefois menacée avec cette arme.

\- Who the fuck are you? demanda Neil d’un ton irrité. His boyfriend?

\- Yeah that’s right, répondit Steve. Step away from him or I swear to God that I’m gonna use it.

Pour prouver qu’il ne mentait pas, Harrington fouetta l’air avec le bâton de baseball et Neil eut un mouvement de recul. Si les yeux de Billy exprimèrent de la surprise, ceux de Steve brillaient d’une puissante détermination et d’un courage sans borne.

Steve fit quelques pas dans la chambre en continuant de menacer Neil du bout de son bâton. Le paternel obéissait, reculant de manière à pouvoir éviter toute confrontation. Harrington rejoignit Billy avant de lui tendre sa main libre.

\- Are you alright buddy?

Billy hocha lentement la tête avant de se relever lentement avec l’aide de Steve. Ce dernier prit soin de ramasser le sac qui était tombé par terre au côté de Billy. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils firent quelques pas en direction de la sortie de la chambre avant que Billy ne s’arrête devant son père.

\- I’m going to California. That’s my final decision.

Neil lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais il garda le silence.

\- Call me when you’re ready to be my real dad again. Otherwise forget me.

Billy jeta un coup d’oeil à Steve qui continuait de le supporter.

\- Let’s go.

Ils sortirent de la maison sans se faire poursuivre par Neil qui s’était contenté de les regarder partir en silence. Steve jeta le sac de Billy sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture avec son bâton personnalisé avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Billy s’installa sur le côté passager en se tenant le ventre.

\- Thanks man… souffla-t-il à Harrington.

Le _King_ lui fit un signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance. Puis, il lui offrit un sourire.

\- Let’s go home.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il démarra le moteur avant de prendre la route.

**Author's Note:**

> Si jamais vous voyez des erreurs au niveau de la langue anglaise, faites-le moi savoir ! Le but est de m'améliorer ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui sont passées par ici ! :)


End file.
